ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
TFOU
TFOU is a French children's television programming block broadcast on TF1. It was launched on 1 January 2007, replacing TF! Jeunesse (French for TF! Youth). TF! Jeunesse first appeared on Monday, September 1, 1997 at 4:30 in the afternoon on TF1, replacing Club Dorothée, with the first episode of Beetleborgs. TF! Jeunesse was created by Dominique Poussier, the director of children's television for TF1. It was hoped that this new show would distance itself from its predecessor, whose shows had often been accused by parents and the Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuel (the Superior Audiovisual Council) of being too violent. Poussier had previously created the morning program Salut les Toons! ("Hello Toons!"), which was presented by two CGI-generated mice, in 1996. In September 1997, she was given the difficult task of revitalizing children's programming on TF1, whose ratings had been in decline thanks to the popularity of Minikeums on France 3. Using the same model which she had already presented with The Planet of Donkey Kong on France 2, Poussier suggested a program without animation. "T. F. Ouais" was chosen as the title for the program. The logo had been that of a defunct channel. An adult voice was the presenter of the show (Bruno Choël, the French dub voice for Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean and Ewan McGregor in Star Wars). Interactivity with the young audience was exercised again in special operations like those organized for the presidential elections of 2007 where children were interviewed on the subject. TFOU was praised by the Foundation for Children for its activity on tolerance Parce qu'on est tous différents (Because we are all different") (Directors: Nicolas Sedel, Franck Salomé et Fernando Worcel). Current series * Adventure Time * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2010–2018) * Barbapapa * Calimero * Chronokids * Chuggington * Enchantimals * Feli & Raffina: The Series * Franklin and Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * Heidi * Julius Jr. * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Mike the Knight * Mini Ninjas * The Minimighty Kids * Miss Moon (2016–2018) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015–2018) *Supernoobs * Mirette Investigates (2016-2018) * Monster High * The New Adventures of Lassie * Octonauts * PAW Patrol * Polly Pocket * Shopkins * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * The Ranch * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood * Teen Titans Go! * The Secret Saturdays * The Powerpuff Girls * Totally Spies! * Vic the Viking * Zoom the White Dolphin (2013 TV series) * Winx Club Former series * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * Anatole * Argai: The Prophecy * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Potter: The Series * Beast Wars: Transformers * Boule et Bill * Casper's Scare School * Combo Niños * Dark Knights * Digimon Adventure * Dora the Explorer (2002–2016) * Docteur Globule * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * Eliot Kid * Flipper and Lopaka * Flying Rhino Junior High * Franklin * The Furchester Hotel * Galaxy Squad * Gazoon * Handy Manny * Hey Arnold! * Jumpstart Jr. * The Jungle Book * Kangoo * Kangoo Juniors * Kid Clones * Knights-A-Lot * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Lassie * Les Enquêtes de Geleuil et Lebon * Little Einsteins * Loonatics * Lucky Fred * Marcus Level (2014–2016) * Maya the Bee * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Monster Buster Club * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Mysterious Cities of Gold * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012 TV series) * Ni Hao Kai Lan * Olivia * Ouf le prof ! * Papyrus * Pat et Stanley * The Penguins of Madagascar * Les Petites Sorcières * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pokémon (January 3, 2000–2006) * Power Rangers: Jungle Fury * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * Phineas and Ferb * Rekkit Rabbit * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Shaun the Sheep * Sherlock Yack * SpieZ! Nouvelle Génération * SpongeBob SquarePants (2001–2015) * Sonic X * Trulli Tales * Tweenies * Tyrone's News * Zig & Sharko * The ZhuZhus References External links * http://www.tfou.fr